Last Saga/Overview
The saga is unwritten and the events are instead depicted in 'Dragon Ball SS2: Grand Finale''. The '''Last Saga is the final saga of Dragon Ball SS2, and the Dragon Ball SS series as a whole. It happens after the Night Saga and Dragon Ball SS2: The Return of Taanip. The actual story has not been written but the following events do happen. Story Olant and Barb are on night watch in case anything happens, suddenly Night, who was thought dead, appears. Olant and Barb fuse into Balant and easily defeat Night, who reveals that he simply returned as an omen of what is about to happen. The next day, Ciche detects that something is coming from the black hole and soon an army of creatures of darkness rain down from the sky. The Saiyan Squad face off against this seemingly limitless army. Soon, Ankoku, the god of darkness emerges from the black hole by utilising the energies of Icer and Olant that Night had collected. Ankoku temporarily merges Otherworld and the normal world together by emerging in both realms. The Saiyan Squad cannot do anything to Ankoku, so Olant decides to use the special training chmaber that Ciche and Alama developed, despite the dangers of it. The Saiyan's continue fighting and Bage and Occo attempt to hold back Ankoku, they are almost killed and are only saved by the suprise appearance of Icer, The Ancient Humans, Taanip, and his militia. The villains - who had been able to return to the living world because of Ankoku's appearance then aid the Saiyan Squad in the battle. Abaco - who had been hiding on P2 - notices Icer and assists them in the battle. Olant emerges from the training room. He then powers up into the form he attained, the true Super Saiyan form at the peak of a regular Saiyan's potential. Olant fights against Ankoku but in the end he is still unable to win, even with his newfound power. Noting the desperation, Esiw arrives on the planet with his Dragon Balls, he summons Shindraco and they ask for a way to power up enough to fight Ankoku, Shindraco tells the Saiyans about the Super Saiyan God. The Saiyan's use the god ritual on Barb, who takes the form and rushes to fight Ankoku. However, Barb too is defeated. Olant comes up with a final plan. All of the non-Saiyan's attempt to hold Ankoku at bay while Olant focuses and creates a giant energy snake construct (his Supreme Divine Snake) the size of Ankoku, the Saiyan Squad (other than Ciche) and Taanip are all inside the construct's body with Olant at the head, all of the member's of the group power up to their maximum and send their energy into the construct. Ciche and Alama fire a device combing science and magic at the black hole, closing it. Ankoku attempts to re-open the black hole while at the same time tries to take out the Saiyans but the Ancient Humans get in the way and are killed. Olant then powers up into his true Super Saiyan state and flies the construct straight through Ankoku's dark avatar, ripping through him and causing it to explode, without the black hole open Ankoku's full body is left trapped inside the dimension on the other side of the black hole. Everything seems to be fine, but then Icer turns on the Saiyans and makes one final attempt to kill Olant, however Taanip gets in the way, grabs Icer and self destructs, killing them both. The Saiyan Squad then return to what is left of their castle. Peace having returned. Debuts Characters *Ankoku *Darklings Forms *Super Saiyan - Full Potential **Olant *Super Saiyan God **Barb Techniques *Darkness Wave *Darkness Blast *Darkness Orb *Supreme Divine Serpent Fights Category:Sagas